King Beetle
The King Beetle is a boss mob that resides in its lair. It has a large amount of health. Killing it rewards 50,000 Honey, 250 Battle Points, 5 Gumdrops, 3 Royal Jellies and a Ticket for the first time and 50,000 Honey, a Royal Jelly, 250 Battle Points, 5 Gumdrops, and a Ticket every time you defeat it after that. It re-spawns after 2 days of being killed. Having more luck increases the amount of honey received. Strategy Defeating a King Beetle is difficult. It will kill you several times before you succeed. (Don't even attempt to defeat it with a full bag of pollen.) There are two strategies that can be attempted: # The Hasty Method, aka the Running and Jumping Method: collect as much Haste as possible, and then run/jump around the perimeter of the lair. You will be hit a few times, but the idea is to make the hits infrequent enough that you can regenerate in between. This method can take a long time, so your Haste will eventually run out; some people find that the Parachute or Glider can help once that happens. (You actually don't need haste when you have a Propeller Cap or a Beekeeper's Mask) # The Stop and Run Method: this method counts on the fact that the King Beetle has a predictable pattern of behavior. He moves toward his quarry, stops to "aim", and then lunges. If you stay still long enough for him to aim (about 3 seconds), but then quickly move away, he will lunge at where you used to be, not where you're at now. Thus, this method entails running along the edge of the lair, stopping, looking at King Beetle and watching for him to lock onto you, and then quickly jumping and running to a different point along the edge of the lair. Rinse and repeat until he is defeated. Look Out For... With both methods, there are some things to watch out for. * There is a strip of red "lava" on the wall opposite the entrance/exit wall. If you touch it, you die immediately. (Patched mostly - there's no longer any lava leakage from the Noob Shop parkour, although going very close to the wall may kill you.) * If you get too far from the King Beetle, your bees will follow you instead of attacking him, but if you get too close, it's very easy to get caught in his "aura". * If more than one player is trying to defeat the King Beetle at the same time, its pattern of behavior can become less predictable. It can also be hard to tell which King Beetle is targeting you. For best results, wait your turn. Tips There are some things that can help you defeat the King Beetle, regardless of which strategy you choose. * Having more bees and having bees with strong attack power like Lion Bees may help you. * Bringing along a player who has already defeated the King Beetle within the last two days will help a lot because that player's bees can attack him for you. * Wearing any in-game hats like Propeller Hat or Beekeeper's Mask can boost walk speed and jump power, and can reduce damage from bugs. * Collecting Rage tokens can be helpful, especially if you have fewer bees. Collecting Haste and Bear Morph tokens can also be helpful for dodging King Beetle's attack. * Like hats, some Guards give damage reduction or speed boosts. * While it is possible to defeat the King Beetle using the arrow keys to move, WASD is the suggested method, because it allows you to keep looking at the King Beetle while you're moving. * The Parachute or Glider may be used to quickly get out of the King Beetle's attack path. * Don't let anyone tell you that clicking on the King Beetle has any effect. As Onett has confirmed, the King Beetle doesn't even have a click detector. Trivia *In the back right corner of the lair, there is something written on the floor. This is a hint to a code. (The clue is Song Name, which refers to the music that plays in the lair. If you check Onett's inventory, you'll see that it's called Crawlers.) *The King Beetle is currently the most powerful bug. Category:Mobs